


Transforming

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abuse, Gore, Humiliation, Hurt, M/M, Other, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee and Cosmos are captured while on mission installing a new satellite dish. This isn't a normal capture however, as the two face being turned into toys for some sick mechs' amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hooks

**Author's Note:**

> Will be multiple chapters and rather gruesome. If fictional accounts of non con, humiliation and abuse are not something you feel comfortable reading then please don't continue.

Bumblebee was convinced that this was his fault and to an extent it was, despite what Cosmos had whispered to him in the dark. It had been Bee's job to provide some kind of defense as Cosmos had set up the new communications dish. It was his job to at least have an idea on where danger might come from, to have the comm link ready, to put in the call. And he'd failed.

Cosmos had told him later that he'd heard a sound, turned in time to see Bee falling to the ground, out cold as his processor jarred hard. The seekers had been remarkably quiet, it wasn't Bee's fault the normally loud trine had spotted them from miles away and approached on foot. I mean, who didn't hear Thrust coming? There was no way Bee could have expected it.

It was little consolation however, as they sat on the floor of a darkened room. It was honestly more of a closet than anything and that brought up a whole other set of questions that Bee really didn't have the energy to think of when he was so wrapped up in chiding himself. The room was mostly bare, but he'd surveyed it the moment they'd been dumped inside unceremoniously. Blank walls of reinforced steel, human in origin, hinted at something almost sinister. Shouldn't they be in the Decepticon brig? There were no bars here save for the solitary rod across the ceiling, almost like this was a human closet, just waiting for clothes to be hung up. His fingers toyed contemplatively with one of a number of hooks along the floor where they sat. Where ever they were it was either jammed or too deep for even Cosmos' deep space communications to reach anything over the lines but each other.

Bee glanced over at the little UFO and gave a shrug. There wasn't much either of them could do at the moment. It was still to early for the rest of the Autobots to know they were gone, unless they were lucky enough for Blaster to have picked up the sudden drop of Cosmos' RAM from the communications network. Maybe the slight lag had been picked up on. He hoped it had.

Cosmos' hands rested on his knees, fingers tugging at the edges of a panel nervously. He'd only been captured once and that had been decidedly different. He was valuable as a communications build and that's what he'd been used for the last time. There was no dark room, just being used for his resources to boost Decepticon signals. Granted it wasn't pleasant, but at least then Cosmos had known what he was in for.

Both of the little bots jumped at the sound of heavy footsteps outside the door and the blip of digits over a key panel.

The door slid aside to reveal Thrust as the overhead light flickered to life. The jet cocked his head, and odd smirk crossing his face, but he remained silent as he tossed a pair of sealed rations cubes in with the Autobot captives. He stood there after the delivery, eye wandering over one then the other. Bee fought the urge to wriggle under that penetrating gaze. Cosmos actually flinched, looking away as Thrust honed in on him.

The light went off and the door slid shut again, the click it gave as it sunk into it's place was far to loud in the small room. Bumblebee looked over at Cosmos who rattled out a relieved if shaky sigh. “I think Trust is worse when he's not bragging about things.”

“Yeah.” Bee was doing his best to keep calm, Cosmos was already worked up enough with out hearing his thoughts on the situation. Spec-Ops sometimes got caught. That was part of the job and something a mech came to terms with if they worked in the field. He'd never been captured before, but part of training had been having the consequences pounded into his hard drives. Reports of the few mechs who escaped were generally rough, interrogation would be painful, that was a fact. It was a fact Jazz had prepared them for in vivid detail with some tools of the trade and one on one. He'd instructed all of Spec-Ops proper in being on the receiving end of an interrogation. The few who'd made it this far in the war hadn't dropped the safe work that lesson.

Cosmos wasn't trained for this, he probably couldn't dampen his neural net in the same way that an operative's mods allowed just in case this might happen. Cosmos was made for space, for recon from thousands of miles from the target and a number of processors dedicated to being a satellite that would shuffle comm signals and data packets to Autobots on the far side of the globe. The guns in Cosmos' arms were his only real defense up close and they'd been quickly deactivated on capture, leaving him naked to what ever their captors might inflict.

And the ration cubes. That was another nail in the coffin of how wrong this all felt. All the reports Bee had read had made it clear that it was Decepticon standard procedure to not fuel captives regularly. Weaken the frame, weaken the mind. Offering a few drops of fuel to a mech on the edge of stasis had proven more than useful in uncovering data that might have been partitioned away and inaccessible to all but the best of hackers. That had also been part of Jazz's training; receiving a hack and being data mined to the core and if Bee was honest that had probably cause more wash outs than the physical interrogation training had. It was one thing to deal with the physical pain and another all together to feel your very personality and mind laid bare and rent with no regard.

No, Cosmos was not ready for anything that might be coming from a standard capture, let alone what ever this might be.

Bumblebee crawled over to the cubes, head still spinning slightly as he moved from the blow he'd taken. He gathered them up and slipped back to Cosmos, giving the other mini a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he settled back down, cubes trapped between his arm and the roof of his alt mode.

“Give this a scan for me?” He handed the cubes over to Cosmos for a sweep. He might not have the most advanced scanners around but as a space craft his were still far superior to Bumblebee's. Couldn't go landing on alien planets without knowing what the atmosphere might contain.

“They're clean.” Cosmos declared after he'd put them through the most through scan he could with his hardware. “Weird.”

Oh, so Cosmos knew this wasn't normal. Maybe Bee'd assumed to much about the satellite. He had made it this far through the war after all, couldn't be that naive after all this. Bumblebee scolded himself again. Of course Cosmos knew this was wrong, he'd have to have seen his share of reports from escaped and rescued prisoners while shunting data to and from one comm to another.

Bee vented and downed half the ration in one go. He hadn't realized he'd needed fueling until it was in his intake, but the simple act calmed his nerves a fair amount and he slumped against the wall to finish off the last of it, fingers of his free hand finding and toying with the nearest hook in the floor.


	2. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty rough in this chapter. Once again, I know that this is a fucked up fic and I don't condone rape in any way at all ever. I just have a sick fetish that I know most people don't understand and is repellent to most people.

Recharge ended when the light flickered on and Bee was hauled to his feet by large hands. He blink up at Ramjet as he fully woke, head still spinning slightly. He struggled weakly against the arm pulling him to the big jet's chest, pining his arms.

Cosmos gave a whimper that snapped Bee's attention away from his captor. He'd been pulled off the floor as well, now sandwiched between Thrust's arms and torso. Legs had been pulled as far as they could manage around the Decepticon's waist.

“Let him go.” Bee growled out as threateningly as he could when he noticed exactly where Thrust's hand were. He was answered with a dark laugh as the jet drummed his fingers over Cosmos' aft.

Ramjet had set him down unceremoniously, giving him a sharp tug accompanied by a laugh as he struggled to get his pedes back under himself. “Ain't that cute? Little fragger's getting all protective. Like he could even do anything.” He'd grasped both of Bumblebee's hands in one of his mitts and moved the free hand to the small of his back causing Bee to try again to worm away and lose his footing again.

A chair scrapped into the door, pushed by Dirge who seemed to be setting up for what he clearly thought would be a good show. He sat and shifted, almost reclining, one ankle over his knee he looked up at Thrust who in turn lowered Cosmos into his lap who then pulled two sets of stasis cuffs out of his subspace and continued to secure Cosmos to the chair, wrist to either arm. From his new position Cosmos looked at Bee, fear clear in his eyes as the cuffs activated leaving his arms unable to move.

Bumblebee did his best to school his face and he was so focused on what should have been a simple task he'd failed to even notice Ramjet pulling cuffs out of his own subspace until Dirge had snapped that he should use the metal ones, as stasis cuffs would not allow for squirming. His hands were joined and the cuffs secured to the rod above by a length of chain and a few clamps.

That was what the bar was for.

The thought struck him and a new found anger pushed out any lingering confusion or shock. That's how they wanted to do this, no wonder they weren't in a proper cell, the Decepticon higher ups probably hadn't even known they'd been captured. No wonder the feeding, no fun to watch someone struggle for your own sick pleasure if they were to worn down to.

“Your fucking sick.” Bee spat at them with all the venom he could muster.

“The frag does fucking mean?” Ramjet asked.

“Think it's the human word for fragging.” Thrust had come over to snap additional chains to his ankles; running them through a pair of hooks that were far to either side. Bee's scowl was broken momentarily when Thrust gave them a hard tug, snapping his legs open and pulling him down hard on his bound wrists. They had a good laugh at the sharp hiss he'd let slip.

“If that's the case,” Dirge's attention was locked onto Cosmos as he leaned into his audio. “Than I assure you we are.” He ran a digit up to the mask and tapped it lightly. “Open that up, and no biting or we'll show your little friend what toys we have.”

Cosmos balked at the forceful suggestion and he resigned himself to not wanting Bee hurt for his own actions. The mask slid down and clicked away. He looked up at Bumblebee for some kind of guidance but none was forthcoming.

“Hmm,” Dirge had managed to bend over him, pulling his chin up as he did. “Not as bad as I thought it would be. A bit pock marked, probably from all those crashes I've heard Astrotrain laughing over.”

Cosmos' trembling lip soon has a thick finger pressed to it, stilling it while sending the shivers through the rest of the UFO's frame.

“Stop it!” Be spits at Dirge from across the small room. His efforts at protecting his friend and ally only result in him receiving a stinging back hand across the face, causing him to jerk roughly in the bonds as Thrust and Ramjet laugh and the low, dangerous rumble that is Dirge pings over Cosmos' networks.

“Open your intake little Autobot. You won't want my dear friends hurting your little spy, would you?”

Cosmos obeys more immediately this time much to Dirge's pleasure and the digit snakes its way into his mouth to press against his glossa firmly then slicking around. Dirge's other hand teases at the space craft's hip, drawing little circles, before sinking between his legs to tug gracelessly at exposed wires.

The look on Cosmos' face makes Bee's systems run hot. How dare they! This was a war, yes. Casualties were inevitable, but there were treaties in place long before it had started that made this many shades of illegal, as it should be. He pulled at the chains futility and swore to himself that these 'Cons would pay dearly for every thing they were doing or planned to do, even if he had to enact vengeance alone.

Hands found Bumblebee's hips and steadied him slightly. “Here's an idea, little Bee. The more one of you disobeys than the worse we make it for the other. Just relax and you might even enjoy it a little.” Thrust was murmuring from behind him. “No one would blame you, not wanting to hurt your little friend. Just use that as a cover if it will make you feel better.” To emphasize his point Thrust ran his thick fingers over his interface paneling.

Ramjet gave a dark chuckle as he sat on the floor close to Bee's front. He was still taller than the minibot, but only marginally and had found a place that allowed Bumblebee to still see Cosmos splayed over Dirge's lap. Ramjet's hands were on him now too, tweaking exposed wires under his arms.

Bee's eyes snapped open when he heard a fresh whimper from Cosmos. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd even closed them. Cosmos was trying to wiggle away from the fingers slowly tracing his own interface paneling and fighting now against two thick fingers lodged so deeply in his mouth that they had begun to shine with his oral fluids.

“Now,” Dirge purred contently at them. “I have a little deal for you both. The first little bot who opens his pretty little panels will make sure his friend goes untouched for the rest of our little bit of time together. Sound's good yes?”

Bee met Cosmos' gaze and shook his head. “Don't. Cosmos, don't.”

The scream that came from Bee was not for a fresh ill treatment, but from the sound of Cosmos' interface panels pulling back. The UFO had his eyes clenched shut, not wanting to see Bee having to watch this.

“Good boy.” Dirge rumbled as he ran a finger around the little mech's spike housing. He pulled his fingers from his mouth finally in a fast move that almost made Cosmos purge. “Now tell your rapt audience exactly why you decided to try and save your little friend.”

The silence stretched until Ramjet took his queue and yanked on the wires he'd been toying with causing Bee to scream as they sheered along the rough edge of his chassis.

“I d-don't know.”

“Come now, little pet, of course you know. Tell us now and I will be gentle with you. I don't have to be. I could make you scream in ways that would only make my trine here have even more enjoyment.”

Cosmos swallowed hard against nothing. “I don't w-want you to h-hurt him.”

Dirge gave him a condescending pat on the helm. “Such a brave little thing. All that Autobot loyalty, so misplaced.”

Fingers had started to touch Cosmos' spike that was extending despite everything. The touches building a charge he didn't want and making his tanks flip in a fresh mixture of revolt and shame. Cosmos closed his optics, washer fluid tears were pushed out of the corners to roll down his fat cheeks.

Thrust and Ramjet had stopped their molesting and turned to watch the show, only stopping at the litany of profanities Bee was spewing to throw a punch into his face.

“Shut it and watch or I'll get the whip.” Thrust ordered.

Ramjet had started to giggle maniacally. “Primus, look at that spike. It's so tiny and bent too! No wonder this slag joined those soft-aft Autobots. Probably thought he'd meet someone who'd look beyond that cheap little thing and still want to frag him.”

Thrust snorted.

“He'd right, you know.” Dirge was whispering to Cosmos. “It's not exactly a quality component. Tell me, does it have docking tendrils like some of the other space capable builds?”

Cosmos, nodded slowly, teeth grit as if in pain, as the hand continued to work him over.

“Oh what fun.”

The hand was pulled away from Cosmos' parts and Ramjet returned his focus to Bee, “Open your slaggin' optics before I cut the lids off and feed them to your friend.” Bee obeyed, rage written all over his face, hands clenching and unclenching in the shackles above.

Dirge was playing at Cosmos' valve now, fingers flicking at an outer node just to make the little mech jump and gasp. He gave the whole unit a smack with his palm and grinned at the way Cosmos' hips bucked into his hand. One thick finger worked inside.

“No. P-please no.”

Ramjet laughed again at that, pounding a fist against the ground as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

“Hush now.” Dirge cooed as his own paneling pulled back. His spike was ready almost instantly. “How many spikes has your little valve taken hmm?”

Cosmos shook his head. “Please.”

“How many? Don't make me make my trine hurt your spy.”

“Three.” Cosmos managed through grit teeth.

When the stasis cuffs came off one wrist Cosmos was confused, but the large hand over his pulling it down between their legs made it clear soon enough. His hand was wrapped around Dirge's spike and made to stroke it slowly.

Teeth racked over his audio accompanied by a low grunt. “None as big as this hmm?”

Cosmos shook his head, shock written on his face again as the other two jets laughed as Bee struggled in his bonds futilely.

The spike had lined up with the small valve and in a swift thrust it popped in causing a gurgled scream from the little green mech. Dirge pulled back slightly to thrust again. He was buried as deep as the valve would allow and most of his spike was still outside the minibot. The jet groaned deeply and began rocking slowly into the weeping minibot.

The curses that Bee spewed as he was made to watch were silenced again, this time with a tight hand around his throat and the whispered promise that if he were loud again, if he looked away, that there would be no issue in squeezing down until the cabling gave and there would be no reason for Thrust and Ramjet not to go join Dirge to see just how wide the little valve might get.

Bee shook against the chains uncontrollably, futilely fighting even harder to do anything to vent his outrage.

Dirge had pulled Cosmos' hand down again, to wrap around the spike and force him to work the length of it as he was bounced wide eyed and crying heavily on the dark lap.

Cosmos hated himself in that moment, with the spike invading him and rubbing against every sensor in his valve in a way that was sending sickening pleasure through his circuits that there was no fighting against, as hard as he fought to. He wanted to purge, he wanted to die. It was bad enough that this was happening, but that raising pleasure just compounded everything and slathered it with a layer of self loathing he hadn't known was possible.

The charge built between them and Bee was further disgusted to see the other two jets working themselves to their own overloads while watching.

Cosmos had been fighting and biting his lip, not wanting any sounds come out as he was thrust into. When Dirge's other hand closed over his dripping spike he bucked hard, head tossing back as he was overloaded unwillingly. The sound that came out of his vocalizer was all Dirge needed before he followed; fluid pumping out of the valve around the overly large spike.

Thrust gave a moan and Bee didn't even bother glancing down. This couldn't be real. Even as he was unchained and shoved into one of the corners, his processors just couldn't register the events as real. Even as Cosmos' limp form was shoved on top of him, he felt the glitch fire over and over.

The light was turned out again, the door slid closed and the only thing that pulled him out of the process loop threatening to burn out some transistors was the quiet weeping of Cosmos into his side. His hand patted the space mech, trying to comfort him, but knowing full well that nothing he did at this moment would really ease the pain.


	3. Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a bad week, so it's time to write more bad things to deal with it.

 Cosmos had finally settled into a fitful recharge, pulled to Bumblebee's torso as the lay on the floor face to face. Bee had been awake since the abuse, he couldn't let his guard down. Not when he'd already failed Cosmos so much in his own mind. This wouldn't happen again.

The door slid open, lights flickering to life above and Bee felt Cosmos go rigid in his arms. He peered over Cosmos' round frame to see Ramjet enter, door closing behind him. Bee gave a growl at the jet and pulled Cosmos into him a bit tighter.

The little ship had begun to shiver, optics pressed tightly shut as if the lids could shut out the reality around him. Bumblebee gave him a little pat, he was here, it would be alright. Silent promises he couldn't keep. It was then that he remembered the comms.

:It's OK. I'm here. We can make it through this. I promise we can. I'll make sure.:

He was met with garbled static in response as Cosmos' fingers dug almost painfully into his plating for some kind of protection.

Ramjet scoffed above them, “Awww look at that, little thing needed a cuddle after getting his processor fragged out.” He leaned down and wrenched the UFO by the shoulder. “Let go, or I get rough.”

Cosmos whimpered and let go. Hands sliding, trying to keep contact with the other Autobot for as long as possible. Ramjet hauled the little mech to his feet, the sound of metal scraping from the abused shoulder shrieking in the enclosed space.

“Listen. You might think different from how things happened last night. Let me assure you.” He gave Cosmos a pat on the mask. “Dirge isn't slag. I'm the leader of this trine, he just got lucky. If there's any one you want to be listening to it's me.” The pat turned into a disgusting rubbing and Bee fought not to react to the burst of static over their comm.

“Open your valve.”

There was a resounding silence at the order.

:Bumblebee...: The shake in Cosmos' voice came through the comm. then disintegrated into a burst of static as the hand that had been rubbing his face landed in a resounding slap of metal on metal.

“I said to fragging open up, not just stand there. Dumb as you are ugly.”

Cosmos ex-vented, tried to gain some kind of composure but failed as the shakes made his knees rattle even more. He willed the plating to unlock and slide away, hissing as it rubbed against his swollen valve.

Bumblebee was sending him a litany of reasurance via comm that everything would be ok. That the other Autobots would be looking for them by now. That Ratchet could fix any damage that had been done. That they would both be back to normal soon and could put this all behind them and it would be a bad dream.

Ramjet was kneeling now in front of the UFO, he gave a pointed look at Bumblebee, “If you move I swear to Primus I'll make this harder on him than it has to be.” Thick fingers moved to the exposed valve in front of him. Cosmos whimpered as they probed over the exterior and Ramjet let out a low hum.

“Some damage, nothing serious.” A digit, now slick with spilled energon and the waste Dirge had left, sank past the swollen outer plates. Cosmos' hands shot up, hands finding hold on Ramjet's shoulders in an attempt to stay upright through the fresh pain. “Slag, Dirge was right, you're shallow as fuck. Not many regular mechs wanna stick it in you I guess, hah, guess even Autobots have some standards.”

The finger withdrew and a hard flick of the wrist sent drops of mess to the floor by Bumblebee. Bee had been trying his best to be reassuring over the comm. but had balked at the splatter that turned his tanks in a new way.

Ramjet had settled on his haunches to dig about in a subspace compartment, batting away one of Cosmos' hands in annoyance as he went. He gave a huff and pulled out a cylindrical piece of metal. Examining it he turned a portion of the base and the whole of the structure shrank dramatically to the hum of approval.

“Dirge was reckless. Lucky he didn't tear you up way worse.” The tool was slide down Cosmos' torso. It was a sick show to make the minibot begin shaking again. “You're lucky I'm here.” The device was slide between trembling yellow thighs. “now close up.”

Cosmos did as he was told, cover holding the object in place in his valve. A large hand grabbed him roughly by the mask and he could smell the drying energon and spunk.

“I'm no fool little Autobot, I've got cameras in here. I don't have to be nice and I won't help you again. Your panel stays closed until I let you open it.”

Ramjet rose, knocking Cosmos of balance to the ground. He landed hard with a grunt and scrambled over to Bumblebee who in return grabbed hold of him protectively again.

To this Ramjet gave a laugh as he tossed a pair of low grade cubes across the floor to them before exiting, door thunking closed behind him.

Cosmos and Bumblebee sat that way for a while in silence as Bee tried to calm Cosmos by stroking his back and humming an old Cybertronian song at him. The shaking slowed over time and Cosmos looked up at the mech that held him. “I'm fine.” He choked out. “I'll be fine.”

Bumblebee stroked his head and settled into a bad recharge. Eating could wait. Everything could wait.


	4. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, Finally got a chance to work on this.  
> The chapter has some odd comfort elements.

Bumblebee awoke to a low moan in his audio. Optics on-lining when he remembered exactly where he was, arms pulling the small space craft closer.

“Bee.” the word was a sigh between harsh breaths. His optics were blown out to white. Framing shaking and running hot.

“Hey, hey. Whats, what's wrong? What's happening?” Worry pulled at his face as Cosmos panted in his arms. He gave the green mech a shake to try and get him to say anything. Oh Primus, how could he have let this happen, Cosmos must be in shock. That was the only answer.

Then Cosmos keened, sound breaking into static. :I-I can't. It's too much I-:

“What is it Cosmos?” Bee was trying his best to stay level but he was cracking around the edges. He willed himself a deep intake, it wouldn't help if both of them were in a state. At least one of them had to present if they were going to make it out of this.

:The thing, inside. It's- it's been getting bigger and- oh Primus it's moving and I'm horrible.:

“No, no, no.” Bee started rubbing Cosmos' back. “You're not horrible. You can't think that way.”

Cosmos had started crying, coolant tears falling into the seams of Bee's shoulder. :It feels so good. It shouldn't. I don't- I don't want it.:

Bumblebee rocked them slowly as the pieces connected. The thing in his friend was charging him up. Their sick captors wanted him bigger inside so they'd fit, a task that was easier if a mech was willing, if a mech was looked after properly before interfacing. This was just the beginning.

Cosmos' field reeked of shame. It was one thing to be used and hate it, it was another to feel any kind of pleasure. It was a cruel way to try and break someone, to turn their own body against them, to make the betrayal of one's own self. “What can I do Cosmos?” the yellow mech whispered. “What can I do to make this not as bad as it is right now?”

Plump hips had began to grind against Bee's thigh and more static was lasing the gasps.

:No-nothing.:

“Close your eyes Cosmos, just close them for me. I'm here, it's just us.”

The ship rolled his hips and obeyed with a whimper.

Bee pet him continuously and sighed as the other tried to press into the touch. “It's ok Cosmos, it's just me. Pretend it's just me. We're in your room on the Ark. You trust me right?”

Bee felt the UFO nod into his neck.

“Good. It's just me and you, and I want you to feel good, ok? Just me and you and no one else, nice and safe.”

“Bee.”  
“What do you need? Tell me Cosmos, just me and you, what do you need me to do?” The beetle petted along plating, sighing as he felt the shame and disgust lessen ever so slightly from Cosmos' field. He pulled back a feeling of comfort and admiration, hoping to feed the fantasy, to make this all a bit more bearable for Cosmos.

:Touch me. Please just- please.:

Bumblebee pulled back to place a chaste kiss on one of Cosmos' cheeks. “Anything for you. Anything you need. It's just us so don't be afraid.” He pulled one of Cosmos' hands up to his mouth and began slowly kissing each knuckle, other hand sliding down to Cosmos' aft to pet lightly over the plating. His fingers rubbed smooth circles over the valve panel. He concentrated, keeping the pets in time with Cosmos' panting breaths.

Cosmos' mask snapped open and he pressed a frustrated and unpractised kiss on his lips only to pull back apologizing over and over. Bee hushed him and pulled him into a tender kiss. Good, Cosmos was at least distracted. He could do this for his friend, awkward as it was.

Slowly Bee rolled them both, pulling Cosmos under him, petting his thighs and wrapping them around his hips. Cosmos choked at every soft touch, lips open, face flushed. Bee bit his lip, Cosmos was attractive like this, spread out and wanting. The feeling was quashed by a sickening feeling in his tank. He shouldn't like this. Cosmos was hurting, maybe not physically, but he was being used all the same. The last thing Cosmos needed was another mech gaining pleasure from his hurt, even if it was being so openly displayed so differently.

“I'm here Cosmos, Primus you're beautiful.” Keep the fantasy, worry about it later. The roiling in his tank would settle, for now it was about Cosmos.

“B-bee!” One of Cosmos' hands came up cover his embarrassed face. 

Bumblebee pulled the hand gently away from Cosmos's face and to his lips. He kissed the palm, each finger tip. He flicked his tongue over the joints and the frame beneath him started to quake. Bee rolled his hips, rubbing their panels together. Cosmos curled in on himself and swore between gritted teeth.

“Overload for me Cosmos. Please? It's ok, it's just us.”

Cosmos fought it, he fought it as hard as he could but the static arching off his frame gave away a losing struggle. Bee rutted against him, hands on thick hips, mouth licking at Cosmos' neck trying to draw him over the edge. Trying to make this abuse as normal as he could.

Cosmos crashed hard through the first overload but the tool inside of him didn't let up until he was through another three. Wiper tears dripping softly down his face plates as Bee pulled him into his lap and held him, soothed him through the overloads. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, the only sound was the pinging of cooling metal.

“It stopped.” the UFO whispered. “It's not moving anymore.”

Bee pulled back to look him in the optics. “Are you going to be ok?”

Cosmos nodded. “It's so full feeling, but I'll be ok.”  
“You should rest.”

Cosmos nodded again, face mask snapping back into place as he rested his head on Bumblebee's shoulder. It wasn't ling until he was in a deep recharge and Bee pulled out of his grasp.

He slid away a touch, back resting against the wall. He glared up at the camera that had no doubt caught all of what had happened and gave it an obscene gesture. It was easier to be angry right now, easier to ignore the burning of arousal he didn't want at anothers pain. It was easier to be angry. It was easier to pretend that was what was making him shake.


End file.
